


Superheroes

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lucifer - Freeform, Poetry, Superheroes, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Superheroes

Superheroes started in Heaven  
Lucifer was the original one  
He painted his wings black and red  
And cut out each of his concubines' tongues  
All twelve had been crying at once

And when he heard the water run  
He left his post and all things good  
Dived through skies bluer than seas  
Into the creamy human flood  
And the cloying heat of human blood

He picked up the suicide calls  
Sent in his demons to rearrange  
Making work for idle thumbs  
Welcomed souls duller than pocket change  
For whom did the Devil ever estrange?

Love in her _Broderie Anglaise_  
Sun-honnied skin, cruel and bleak  
Denouncing him in furious tones  
Avenging her sisters who cannot speak  
Until she was desperate, broken and weak

It's his name she calls out for help  
And down he swoops, fair and fell  
Leading her by the hair to his den  
Love's heart is dark as a moonless well  
But even she is welcome in Hell


End file.
